Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion furnace, in particular, to a combustion furnace in which the temperature inside the combustion furnace can be maintained to achieve better combustion efficiency.
The Prior Arts
Combustion furnaces burn combustible materials, such as woods, leaves, papers, charcoals or other biomass fuels, so combustion furnaces can be provided to cook or to generate heat. Conventionally, a combustion furnace includes an inner shell and an outer shell. The inner shell is provided as the space for the combustion. Combustion furnaces are provided as heat providers for families. In addition to large combustion furnaces used in households or industries, combustion furnaces are also suitable for outdoor activities, and the volume and weight of combustion furnaces has gradually been reduced to allow for personal combustion furnaces.
However, conventionally, due to insufficient air in the combustion furnace, the ignition time may be too long to allow the materials inside the combustion furnace to ignite. Additionally, when larger sized materials are placed in the combustion furnace during combustion, the flame in the combustion furnace prevents complete combustion, and generates a considerable volume of black smoke and carbon monoxide, while combustion performance is poor.
Additionally, the combustion efficiency of the combustion furnace depends on whether the gas inside the combustion furnace flows fluently to maintain the internal temperature. Conventionally, since the heat convection of the combustion furnace is insufficient and the combustion furnace is devoid of a cover, the flame in the combustion furnace will be ejected upward, so the temperature inside the combustion furnace is insufficient to result in complete combustion. As a result, the conventional combustion furnace combustion process takes longer, and the user needs to add fuel to the combustion furnace continuously, to maintain the internal temperature.